Hey Alice
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Peter runs in to Alice leaving the castle and asks to take her home. She's accepts which everyone finds strange since its her so-called "stalker". They all continue to behave as intimately - and awkwardly - as they always do with the outsider or are they slowly stepping up their game? Oh dear. Have pity on Alice's poor heart... PeterxAlice JuliusxAlice BloodxAlice
1. Chapter 1

***~ Hey Alice ~***

"ALIIICE!"

Alice groaned knowing the voice instantly. She didn't need to turn to look at him to know how he was standing, slightly tilted with his hands clasped near his face and his ears sticking up happily with bright eyes and a wide smile.

She started walking away quickly, "Go away."

Peter followed her, "Oh, but Alice, my love, I've being looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"Hiding from you," she grumbled, highly irritated by his ever present persistence.

Peter chuckled, "You are ever so funny, Alice. I love you."

"Ugh!" Alice stopped to turned to face him. She shouted at him angrily, "I do wish you wouldn't speak those words so lightly! Its so ridiculous and annoying!"

"But its not spoken lightly," Peter replied looking innocent with his ears slightly drooped from her anger being directed at him. He dipped his head and looked up at her threw his lashes with a sweet little smile, "I really do love you."

Alice's cheeks flared but before he could notice she whirled away from him and continued on her way to the road. Again Peter followed. He suddenly sounded upset, "Alice are you leaving? So if I hadn't run in to you, you wouldn't have come to see me before you left the castle?"

Alice sighed deeply and grumbled again under her breath, "That was the plan."

His large ears still picked up on what she had said and he threw his arms in the air. "Oh, what a cruel woman you are! What do you hurt me so?"

Alice shrugged and glanced at him over her shoulder, "I aim to avoid you and have as little contact with you as possible rather than purposefully hurt you."

Peter looked distraught, "Thats kind of the same thing."

"Anyway, I have to get back to the Clock Tower before Julius starts worrying about me," Alice pointed out as they walked out of the gates to the castle of Heart.

Then Peter caught her wrist gently and Alice gasped. She would have pulled out of his grip if she hadn't seen his sad expression, "Why don't you stay here? At the castle?"

"Perter, I..." he continued without letting her finish.

"I'm not the only one who wants you to stay here. Her majesty would like it too and the faceless here seem to be more...lively, it seems, when you're around. So I imagine they like you too," he shrugged, he didn't really care much for them Alice knew.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Thats because I don't treat them as if they're dirt or unimportant."

"They _are_ unimportant," Peter said. Alice threw him an unimpressed face and his ears drooped completely then, "I apologise."

Alice sighed and looked down the road and then to the top of the Clock Tower in the distance, "I can't just leave him. I've been helping him with his work recently as well. With what I can do anyway...no, I live at the Clock Tower, Peter. I can't live here."

The prime minister's grip other wrist loosened until it was so weak that her arm slipped from his finger tips. He was quiet for a while and just when Alice thought he wouldn't say anything he perked up a little asked, "May I at least walk you home?"

The outsider was a little surprised that he had asked permission instead of following her the whole way there. So she replied a little uncertainly, "Um, sure. Okay."

Peter gasped and squealed in happiness. They began walking again, "Can we hold hands as well?"

"Don't push it!"

* * *

 **I'm adding to this because I hate tiny chapters/stories. But this is probably the best thing i've written in a while - I've had terrible writer's block recently and its quite frustrating!**

 **Anyway, a review would help for me to improve so DON't BE SHY! TELL ME YOU HATE IT IF YOU DO! I WILL APPRECIATE THE HONESTY ;D Really, I'm not lying - it really helps if someone tells me exactly what they like/don't like and why ;)**

 **REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to JediAlice and Candybrown for the first reviews! i'm glad you like the first part of this silly little every-now-and-then story and I appreciate the fact that you took the time to tell me as well. Thanking you very much! 3**

 **Apologies for any grammatical and/or spelling errors!**

* * *

 ***~ Hey Alice ~***

 ***~ Chapter 2 ~***

Alice rapped lightly on the door and entered, without waiting for a response.

"I'm back," she called to Julius who was sat at his desk working away as always.

"I see that. How was your night at the castle?" the Master of the Clock Tower asked without looking up.

Alice winced as Peter yelled, "Night? You've been at the castle all night?"

Julius looked up then over the top of his glasses and grumbled, "It seems you've been followed...again."

Peter glared at the other man as Alice sighed and explained, "Actually he walked me home."

Julius's eyes widened in surprise as he looked over to her and Peter smirked triumphantly, as if he had won some kind of contest. Alice walked towards the little kitchenette area in the room and said around a yawn, "I'll make you some coffee before I go to bed."

"I expect this one to be at least higher than 35 points," Julius pointed out, turning back to his work.

Alice looked hurt and cried out, "But that's such a low mark! You think I can't do better? Don't underestimate me!"

"Surprise me," Julius muttered a small smile curling the edges of his mouth.

As if seemingly forgotten, standing awkwardly at the door, Peter fidgeted. He looked between the pair of them, feeling a little jealousy flare up. But Alice didn't like it when he threatened anyone so he held it in and instead asked sweetly, "Um, Alice? May I have some coffee as well?"

As the kettle began to boil away, Alice looked over to him with a confused look and asked, "You like coffee?"

"Oh, um, I don't know," he answered honestly with a shrug, "Her majesty only has tea in the castle."

"I thought as much," Alice sighed turning back to the two cups she had already set out. She reached up to the cupboard in front of her and pulled out another cup, making Peter surge with happiness since she had accepted his request without any hassle at all. _Wow, that's twice in one day!_

Peter had taken to sitting on the vacant couch against the far wall from the desk and picked up one of the books that had been left on the arm of the sofa. It was a fantasy novel and looked like it had gotten a lot of use. _Hm... the hermit didn't seem like the type to be into fiction_ , Peter thought glancing in the direction of the silent man. He put it down to Alice in the end; he often found her in the castle library, her nose buried deep into one of the many factual books.

After reading a couple of the pages, he set the book back down on the arm just as Alice brought over his coffee mug. She placed it on the little table between the couch and the bookcase, beside him.

"Thank you, Alice," Peter chirped scooting to the edge of his seat to try the hot beverage. He saw her smile in response just before she turned to bring Julius his cup as well.

Peter watched enviously as Alice placed the other man's cup beside his working hands and waited eagerly beside him. Her bright eyes were watching the other man intently, her whole aura emanated how much she wanted his opinion.

Peter sipped the drink tentatively and when the liquid touched the back of his tongue, his nose wrinkled up and he forced it down his throat. It was so very bitter and he wasn't used to that type of flavour. He rose from his seat and walked over to the kitchenette area and added more sugar to his drink.

"Mm, well done Alice," Julius complimented in the background and then added, "Its above 35 at least."

"What?" Alice cried in disappointment, "What do you mean?"

"37," Julius announced.

Peter sighed rolling his eyes, _that is not how you flatter a young lady such as Alice._ He turned and smiled brightly at his love, "Well, I think its lovely, Alice. Thank you very much." To show his appreciation he drank from his now sugar loaded drink and smiled as he swallowed the now sweet mixture,

Alice smiled until Julius commented, "So that expression you pulled before filling your cup with sugar was delight?"

Peter's ears turned in anger as he glared at the man and Alice frowned at both of them. She picked up her cup and walked away, "I'm going to finish my drink in my room! Goodnight!"

With that the door closed with very final click. It was followed by a very awkward silence as the men sipped and slurped their coffee without conversation.

Finally Peter placed his now empty mug in to the empty wash basin and walked to the door, "I shall take my leave. Tell Alice that I will see her soon."

"I believe she already knows," Julius grumbled placing the finished clock aside and picking another broken one to start on.

* * *

 **Writer's block is really quite frustrating!**

 **Reviews help me to improve so DON't BE SHY! TELL ME YOU HATE IT, IF YOU DO! I APPRECIATE THE HONESTY!**

 **;D Really, I'm not lying - it really helps if someone tells me exactly what they like/don't like and why ;)**

 **REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, yes its been long. Apologies. That's just how I am recently. Its not good, its not something I'm proud of but its just how it is at the moment. I'll improve when I can (that's all I can say for my updating progress - hey, at least I'm being honest).**

 **Thank you for the reviews again, thanks to Jedi Alice, Yamiduke13 and again for before Candybrown.**

 **This chapter is mainly silly, as will be the whole story, to be honest ^_^ But we all like a little bit of fluffiness here and there on the home site of fanfics, right?**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **Apologies for any grammatical and/or spelling errors!**

* * *

 ***~ Hey Alice ~***

 ***~ Chapter 3 ~***

"Hello Alice, how are you feeling today?" Nightmare asked floating at her side, a small smile playing at his lips.

Alice sighed deeply and shrugged, looking out to the white abyss of the dream world, "I'm fine, I suppose."

"People can't help what their tastes are, Alice," Nightmare pointed out after reading her mind. Alice grumbled and rolled her eyes. There was never any point to not be completely open and honest with the mind-reading incubus. He leaned in closer to her face, "I'm sure the Prime Minister appreciated your efforts very much. He just prefers more sweeter beverages."

Alice sighed again feeling a little deflated, "I guess you're right but it still a little irritating. I would rather him tell me the truth."

"Then tell him that," Nightmare suggested and smiled happily.

Alice looked at him, "Why are you always so cheery?"

"Only when I'm with you Alice," Nightmare smiled sweetly down at her as he lifted into the air a little, causing her to look up at him.

The young woman couldn't help but smile back at him. After all he was a good friend of hers and he was never too pushy with her - not like the others, ugh!

"Ah, this dream has gone so quickly tonight," Nightmare chuckled softly.

"What? But I only just got here?" Alice exclaimed in confusion.

"It would seem that way but in reality a great deal of time has passed," Nightmare explained and then floated down to her face. He whispered softly directly in front of her, "It is time to wake up, Alice."

Then her eyes opened and she was in her room.

* * *

Alice could see that the time period that she had awoken to was daytime as sunlight was seeping through the creases of her curtains...what she also noticed was that she was not alone...again.

She screamed and shoved the boy off of her bed, "Boris!"

The boy landed on the floor with a thud. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and a little nervous to be caught in her room...again, "Uh, hey Alice. Lovely weather we're having, huh?"

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

He chuckled awkwardly, "Not a morning person huh?"

"You _know_ its impolite to enter a woman's room without her permission," Alice pointed out, still shooting daggers at the nervous catboy.

"But Alice you were asleep," he tried to worm his way out of it as he rose to his feet, "How could I ask your permission?"

Alice's eyes widened and then she yelled angrily at him, "That's the point! You can't!" She threw her pillow at him, "Get out! I have to change!"

The catboy retreated out of the room and ducked a second pillow before closing the door behind him.

Alice sighed exasperatedly and shook her head.

"See we did warn him that you wouldn't like it," the voice was so sudden and unexpected that Alice screamed and literally jumped out of her bed, falling on to the ground.

The foreigner then sprung to her feet, her eyes looked alight with rage as they scanned the room and found the bloody twin right beside the left side of her bed. Once calm and rather amused by the events between Alice and Boris, the twins now looked terrified of their Big Sister.

The sound that erupted from her throat was almost animal and boys shrieked as they fled the room and Clock Tower at that, Alice running them and Boris right out of the building and its grounds.

* * *

After the rather unpleasant morning, Alice felt rough and moody. She sat by the window in the living area with a mug of coffee clasped in both hands.

Julian looked up from his work and glanced over at her. She looked tired and tad piss off. He daren't ask for to make him a cup as well.

The clockmaker was going to get back to his work but his gaze lingered a moment longer of its own accord. _God she's beautiful. Even when she's grumpy._ Just then Alice turned and caught him looking at her. Immediately Julian's cheeks reddened and he turned back to his work instantly.

"Everything okay?" Alice asked, wondering if she had missed something he had said because of her daydreaming.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he backfired and coughed to try and hide how awkward and embarrassed he felt from being caught staring, though she didn't seem to have realised.

Alice looked down the pieces in his hands and realised that he was fixing the clock at the moment, just twirling the cogs around his fingers. She noticed after living here so long that he did this when he had something on his mind. She looked up to his face again and softened her feature to try and lighten the atmosphere.

"Julian, you can tell me if there's something wrong," she told him and when he saw her cute face smiling back at him, the colour in his cheeks seemed to darken ever so slightly.

He swiftly rose from his seat and cleared his throat rather loudly while muttering, "No, no, nothing's wrong. I'm just missing parts. I'm going to town, please excuse me."

Alice jumped up then and ran to the door in front of him, "It's okay I can do it! I have to apologise to Boris and Dee and Dum anyway. They shouldn't have gone in to my room while I was sleeping but I also shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You just fix the clocks you can and I'll get the supplies for you, okay?" Alice smiled up at him endearingly and he almost melted. Alice took his pause to mean that he was uncertain about relying on her - he just couldn't find words while she looked at him like that, with her bright smile and her head slightly tilted. She added, touching the sleeve of his coat lightly, "I'll be back within two time changes at least! I promise!"

"Okay," he replied rather stoically, it was all he could manage.

Alice actually jumped happily and quickly retrieved her new satchel from her room and returned to the door within seconds. Julian was back at his desk twirling the cogs again and Alice waved at the door, calling over her shoulder as she left, "See you soon, Julian!"

The clockmaker rose from his chair, went to the window and watched the wonderful young lady walk in the direction of the mansion.

* * *

 **Writer's block is excruciatingly** **frustrating!**

 **Reviews help me to improve so DON't BE SHY! TELL ME YOU HATE IT, IF YOU DO! I APPRECIATE THE HONESTY!**

 **;D Really, I'm not lying - it really helps if someone tells me exactly what they like/don't like and why ;)**

 **REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
